1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of establishing a desktop and, more particularly, to a method of establishing a customized webpage desktop that is applied to a desktop shell program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, desktop is displayed by a general information apparatus, such as in the Windows operating system developed by Microsoft. A standard shell program enables a user to drag a program link and/or a shortcut to a desktop to change the desktop arrangement and to select various pictures or colors as the desktop background.
However, the prior art standard shell program can only provide changes to the functionality of the desktop, but cannot satisfy different customized requirements for different information devices. Furthermore, the standard shell program is not suited for a vertical market having specific applications, or for application software in specialized markets, such as the desktops of medical information devices in hospitals or the desktops of administration information devices in government. Although the prior art standard shell program also provides some software tools for desktop customization, after the desktop is edited, the user still needs to re-compile the entire shell program, which is very inconvenient for the user.
In addition, the prior art standard shell program also provides a method of establishing a customized webpage desktop, but the prior art design tool for the customized webpage desktop has to fit into the standard shell program, and the prior art taskbar program is incompatible with the standard shell program.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method of establishing a customized webpage desktop to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.